Meteor Shower
by Samsal
Summary: Gentaro feels a connection for Ryuusei. Should he tell him like Kengo suggests or would Meteor kill him if he found out. Plus what exactly is the deal with Kengo and Gentaro anyway? Let the awkward moments begin.


**Meteor Showers**

When I first met Meteor I saw him as an ally, someone who I could lean on. Who understood the power of being Fourze, of protecting the people you care about most. I wanted him to make him my friend. I wanted to be his friend. The thought of him made me happy.

Then I realized that he was misguided and lost. Whatever he was fighting for was stronger than his will to do what is right. He refused to accept me but I kept my heart open to him. Hoping that one day he'd see me as someone he could count on. Until then I would remain by his side when he needed it, even when he didn't think he did.

When I first met Sakuta Ryuusei I could tell that he wasn't who he pretended to be. Behind those smiles and cheerful nature was a shadow. Those emotions of happiness he displayed to others were a lie, a cover for something else. I couldn't quite put my finger on whatever that something else was but until I saw the true him I could not accept his pretence.

The moment I found out that Meteor and Ryuusei was the same person and was fighting for someone who was dear to him I finally got to see the real him. Even as he took away my last breathe to achieve his goals, I was happy. He no longer hid his true self in the shadows. Now I see that we are very much alike. Making sacrifices for others was just who we were and I held no hatred for him. Not even when Kengo brought me back from being dead.

After that day there was an unspoken bond between us. The same kind of bond that I felt with Kengo, it was like a pull. It seemed like above all else, we needed each other but not the same kind of need that I felt with the rest of the Kamen Rider Club. No, I wanted him, wanted to touch him and to feel his body beneath mines.

Those lingering glances and there were moments when he stood a little too close and my heart felt like it was on overdrive. The urge to just push him against a wall and have my way with him was just too much at those moments. I needed my distance.

"Kengo, I'll talk see you later. I have to go." I said after Ryuusei came in the Rabbit Hutch and sat next to me.

"What? Why?" He asked, "Didn't you say th-"

"Umm Uhh I just remembered that I have to get home early today." I lied, glancing at Ryuusei slightly before I rushed out.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what is going on with you?" Kengo asked as he stood to the door to my room.

"I don't know what's wrong."

"Does it have anything to do with Sakuta?"

"How did you know?" I sighed, pulling him into my room, pushing him to sit on my bed then laying down so that my head was in his lap. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you sensed something was up. You are a genius after all."

"I don't know if I would say genius but you forget I'm your best friend. It's my job to know when something is wrong. Plus you've been undressing him with your eyes for a few weeks now. Hahaha!" He tugged at my hands which were now covering my face in embarrassment.

"Don't laugh Kengo! I can't believe I was being so obvious! Do you think he noticed? If he noticed I would just die!"

"I'm not sure. I know he thinks something is up with you though. You've been leaving the room every time he tries to sit next to you and brushing him off when he tries to talk to you so I'm not sure what he thinks."

"My friendship with Ryuusei comes first so I'm trying to keep my distance but I whenever he gets close to me I-I just can't!"

"If it's that bad, then maybe you should just tell him. Get it off your chest at least."

"I just feel like we are connected in some way and I can't get him out of my mind. I want to hold him and talk to him just as much as I want to, you know."

"Kisaragi Gentarou, are you in love?"

"Urgh Kengo, don't say those words!"

"Even if I don't say it doesn't mean it's not still true."

"Urgh, urgh, urgh!" I raised my head off of his lap and made him lay down flat on the bed, lying back down next to him. "I've never felt this way with anyone else, besides you."

He turned and looked at me, deep into my eyes. "You know you're my best friend right? No matter what, that will never change. We are connected by more than just the Fourze driver. Whatever happens or doesn't happen between you and Sakuta. I'll be here for you and I'm okay with it."

"Kengo I-" I turned away, what happened between Kengo I was not the easiest thing to explain. He understood me like no one else. When we were together like this it was great but we couldn't be anything more than what we were now. "I know and you always cut me right here." I pounded my chest. "Right in middle my heart."

"Alright, alright enough with the sappy stuff, what are you going to do about Sakuta?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'm going to try to stop avoiding him at least."

"Hahaha okay, at least remember that you guys are both Kamen Riders and need each other during fights. It would be bad if you can't concentrate during a fight because you're too focused on making sure he doesn't get hurt."

"I promise I'll tell him or at least observe him to see what his reactions to me are. Maybe then I'll know for sure if telling him is the right thing to do or not."

"I can already tell the next few days are going to be interesting and I'm not talking about anything Zodiarts related."

"Hopefully I will still be alive by the end of the week."

"We'll see."


End file.
